polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Vietnamball
'''Vietnam is a countryball in Asia. It's one of the last communist countryball in the countryball world. But actually, Vietnam is a socialist country with a communist shell. It is also trading partners with South Koreaball. With more than 4000 years of civilization and constant war, Vietnam still a cute little countryball in Southeast Asia, it makes Vietnam one of the most peaceful countryball. Vietnam believes he has noble blood in his veins, by the mother Âu Cơ, a fairy and the father Lạc Long Quân, a Dragon lord, make him stronk than all countryballs who dare fight him! Facts *Vietnam FIRST ASIA INTO SPACE *Vietnam CAN INTO SPACE!! *Vietnam kicks USA, France, Cambodia and China arses with his great patriotism *Vietnam can't INTO WORLD CUP *Even when Vietnam said Porn is banned in his country, he still secretly stacking up his JAV and hentai folders from his purchase with Japanball History After 2000 years of independent, in 2th century B.C, China conquer & dominate Vietnam over 1000 years. In 938, he re-independent again. After that, he removed many enemies who wanted to invade him. Egypt & Khmer Empire and him are three countryballs who can remove Mongol Empire with their army, but nobody remember them. He also anschluss many countries around him & killed many people but he don't wanna talk about it. In the 19th century, Vietnam became part of France as "French Indochina". In 1940, French Indochina surrender Japan & rule him until 1945. From 1945 to 1975, Vietnam became an independent nation again and removed France and USA with the help of others Socialist countries. After 1975, Vietnam had to declare war against some old comrades, China & Khmer Rouge. He removed Khmer Rouge and the peace is came for him since 1990 but now he and China have an on and off love/hate relationship. Nowadays, Vietnam uses foreign investment to buy tentacle porn from Japan and new weapons from Israel. Relationships *[[Chinaball|'China(zi)ball']]: Have been asslut Vietnam for many time, still, got kick out by Vietnam, Vietnam strong, Vietnam peaceful, why u do this!!!! REMOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEE DIM SUM AND MANTOU, ''' **Taiwanball: Oops.......... Well, I see you too claimed Spratlys, huh? Big mistake, Beef Boy. BIG mistake. *Sovietball: Vietnam BFF. I miss him very much. *Russiaball:' son of Soviet, "friend" op Vietnam. He gib me weapons. *'Cubaball: Why this guy izz not mein neighbour instead ? *[[Malaysiaball|'''Malaysiaball]] - Share Spratly! *[[Bruneiball|'Bruneiball']] - Rich kid who won't share Spratly. Come here you little sh*t! *'USAball: One word. "Frienemy". AND GIB INVESTMENT AND SHINY WEAPONS !' *'North Koreaball ': Yea...friend"... * [[South Koreaball|'South Koreaball']]' : Land of Kpop, Samsung, plastic surgency & some stupid Hallyu shit........Ehh, I mean gib investment, plox ! But remember what you did to me during the Vietnam War! *Philippinesball: Remove Mantou team! Share Spratly though, don't hog it all for yourself. * [[Thailandball|'''Thailandball]]' : '''Ewwww, shemale. Good place to travel too *'Japanball : Fap material and monies, a lot. (also remove Mantou) *Laosball' : Best friend! *'IsraelCube: Gibes shiny new weapons *Cambodiaball: Y u do dis ?.Y not become my bro? * [[Indiaball|'''Indiaball]]' : '''CURRY STRONK ! And also remove Mantou! * [[ISISball|'ISISball']]' : ''I HATE YOU ! But when you invaded China, I will changed my mind. And I think yuo iz op best disciple about one op my favorite warfare * [[Brazilball|'Brazilball']]' : YUO AREN'T THE TRULY HUE ! BUT PLOX SHOW ME HOW CAN INTO WORLD CUP ! PLEASEEEEEE !' *'Victor Charlieball' ''': '''Hello brother ! Quote *"Hue is mine! not Brazil" *"Vietnam Stronk ! I can into winning war ! Now gib investment, plox !" *"I kicked Mongol Empire, France, Murica, China, Khmer Rouge & your ass" *"I have 20,190 dongs baby!" *"Địt con mẹ mày !" Gallery 1546404 1435938743308855 1574308872 n.jpg Reddit_legitprivilege_Currency_Confusion.png|Currency Confusion (legitprivilege) Careful with the little ones.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Invasions.png MlehEz5.png Food.png fdGeL7m.png SATpQO1.png 7HQMis1.png 7hNhEhh.png Reddit Spike52656 Secret.png XVp53nh.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png awidDAW.png FvaNCsn.png SIcZYIT.png kohlJAL.png Links *Facebook page *Viet Nam; The invincible Category:Countryballs Category:Communism Category:Modern Countryball Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Former Burger Removers Category:ASEAN Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Kebab Category:Former kebab removers Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Orthodox Category:HUE Category:Capitalism Category:Buddhist Category:Mongoloid Category:Communist Category:Sushi Category:Democracy Haters Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Vietnamball Category:Tea Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Former Tea Removers Category:French speaking countryball Category:Ching Chong Category:Red Yellow